First Mission
by MTCrazy17
Summary: Peter's first mission didn't go as planned...


"Am-Am I gonna be okay?" The small Terran boy asked between his hiccups. The child sniffled, wiping at his eyes as his Captain looked at the boy's injury. To say his fist mission was a bust was an understatement. He had one job. Lure the mother bird away to grab the golden eggs. It might've been a mistake to put a ten-year-old in charge of that task, being as the kid was clumsy as all hell.

Yondu frowned a little bit as he looked over the boy's wounds. They were more scuffs and scratches than anything. He shook his head a little bit, " Nope. Gonna waste away." He wasn't being serious but he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and reached over for some antiseptic to dab at the cuts and scratches on the boy's face.

"R-Really?!" The boy squeaked out in terror, utterly oblivious to the joking going on here. The warning of more water works was coming in fast by the sign of the child's quivering bottom lip.

"I-I'm gonna die cause of a st-stupid bird." Peter grumbled between sniffles and shakes. "I-I didn't think she'd come back so f-fast honest." Quill whimpered out like a kicked puppy.

Yondu huffed at him, " Ah stop yer whimperin boy." The Captain shook his head a little bit and he continued working. " Yeh ain't gonna die," Rolling his eyes a bit his ruby eyes lifted towards the boy, " Yeh feel like yer gonna die? Promise. Yer a lot stronger'n that, boy."

Peter was quick to try and stop his tears at the firm command to do so. Only a few sniffs could be heard as he tried his best to run at the tears against his red cheeks. He was a ravager now...he had to be better than this.

"S-Sorry sir." The boy mumbled both in same and fear. The last thing e needed was an angry Yondu. Every now and again he'd wince as blue fingers prodded at his injuries but the tears stopped for the meantime.

"Y'think m'strong? B-But...I failed my mission."

He nodded his head a little bit and turned his attention back towards the task of patching the boy up. " We've all failed mission's boy," He grunted plainly and, shook his head, "Ain' the end of the universe." Yondu wrapped the gauze around the boys upper arm to cover the worst of his injuries.

"Ain nothin tah cry over. Yeh don' wanna let the crew catch yah snivelin. "

That was...surprisingly the nicest thing he had heard in awhile. In his own Yondu-like-way. He guessed he was right though. Heck even Yondu messed up a mission once or twice. And if someone as cool and scary as him could mess up sometimes he figured it wasn't so bad he did too. Clearing his face of the drying water tracks on his face, Peter sheepishly nodded, allowing in silence to be patched up.

"I-I um...thanks Yondu." The boy murmured after a long while of silence between them.

When he deemed the boy to be in acceptable shape, the Captain turned away to put his things away. He'd felt an unneeded anxiety when he'd seen Peter go down under the bird. They'd had to step in. It was frustrating to him thinking about the fact that the crew would be in an uproar if they knew about him feelin soft over the boy.

"Don' mention it kid. Now get outta here... Go pester Kraglin er Tullk. "

Peter giggled softly as the light snap and jumped off the table. Yup he was back to his normal self again. "Okay C-Captain! I'm gonna tell them I fought the bird and won! Everyones gonna be telling my story!" Quill jogged over to the front of Yondu.

"Can we keep the whole actually failing part to ourselves though? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Peter asked, giving his best puppy eyed stare at the blue Ravager Captain.

Yondu gave him a look and an arched brow. The Centaurian rolled his eyes a bit and mussed up the kid's blonde hair. "Jus between us," he sighed, "Now git goin. " The Captain motioned at him, " fore I decide yah been tenderized enough teh eat." He turned and went back towards the loot they'd recovered. It would sell well. Their contact would be more than happy.

The boy chuckled and lightly slapped at Yondu's hand. "Hey! Hehe, thanks though! Byeee!" With a little wave of his hand the child zig-zagged off, his echoing giggles following after him.


End file.
